Brother Conflict A Night To Remember
by NerdyTeen1000
Summary: Imagine Natsuma had not found Ema, but she is found by someone a friend of one of her brother Tsubaki and Azusa
1. Chapter 1 A new friend?

Imagine Natsuma had not found Ema. The night she found out she was adopted.  
Ema Stood in the high street, the bright moon was poking out of the top of the trees. The cold fall breeze brushes across her cheeks it felt as if it was freezing her tears. She clenched family register, she was speechless. The text at the bottom of the page had her and her father relationship, adopted. she stood frozen unable to move or speak  
MEANWHILE AT THE ASAHINA HOUSE:  
Ukyo held his phone in a tight grip he sighed in panic. He phoned Natsuma his hand shaking "Natsuma!" "Oh Ukyo what up?" "Its Ema she missing..." A silence fell between the two. "alright just calm down Ukyo" "but... what is she hurt or in danger" "….fuck alright keep the others calm you know what there like. Ill go out and look for her. "ha-ha….. bye Natsuma" Ukyo laugh was uneasy and tenace he hang up the phone then placed it to his lips and let out a sigh "Oh Ema where are you?" Ukyo walked out of is bed room the rest of his siblings were sat around worried for the New sister's safety.  
BLEEP-BLEEP. Ema looked at her phone. She felt like throwing it across the ground she wanted to be alone. But she sighed, ignored the call. Then placed it back in her bag. She looked up to the sky, the night sky was coved by the heavy falling of rain. She did not care for the rain. Tires stared to fall again down her cold cheeks. "Hey miss are you okay?" Ema turned her head to face the direction of the voice.  
Ema voice was shaken from attempting to hold back her tries. The man sat down beside her "sorry but I can't leave a lady sat on a bench alone crying..." he chucked softly, Ema smiled weakly "so you going to tell me what making you cry Miss" Ema looked up to the man face He Had black hair witch was messy and out of place, a messy fringe coved his face. He had emerald eyes he was wearing a shit his black tie gave the impression he was very formal his light grey cardigan gave an other impression. He smiled, his smile. Was like the warm summer sunshine, so bright and airy.  
Ema managed to find her voice "Its just I think my family don't love me…." "The fact is I'm sure they do I mean it's late you know? There properly worried sick. "my names Kousei Can I ask yours?" Ema let a small smile creep across her lips. "I'm Ema Asahina" " what a pretty name" he paused as if he remember something." You don't happen to be related to Tsubaki and Azusa do you?" Ema eyes opened wide in sock "There my brothers-" "well, well" Kousei chuckled "They never told me they had such a cute sister" Ema blushed "Ema listen I understand how you feel would you like to come to mine for something to eat and drink?" Ema face light up. "Tsubaki and Azusa would not be best pleased if I left thare baby sis outside in this. Ema smiled "That's true" Kousei got up from the bench and offered Ema his arm. Ema took his arm and they walked to Kousei place.  
MEANWHILE AT THE ASAHINA HOUSE:  
"that's it I'm calling the police." A stressed Massiomi got up his phone in hand, he walked away from the rest of his family. BEEP-BEEP Tsubaki phone begin to ring. "Yes Tsubaki speaking-" an upbeat voice came from the other end. "You don't have to act so formal it me Kousei. Azusa watched his brother. "Kousei what-" Azusa eyes winded. "Listen your sisters called Ema right" Tsubaki other hand made a fist in anger and fear for his sister safety Kousei has a reputation with women because of his work. Women flock to him but it never end well. "she was on a bench crying said her family don't love her. She seemed pretty down. She's safe-" Tsubaki hang up "who was that" Kaname said as he sat down opposite his younger brother. "Kousei we walked on a project with him while ago. But I never did trust him….  
"Thanks you for taking me in for the night" Ema sat down on his sofa "do you wanna talk?" Ema looked up his eyes were twinkling she handed him her family register, "Adopted? Do your brother know?" "no I just found out this afternoon my own father did not think I was worth the trouble Ema got up tiers running down her cheeks. Kousei griped to her wrist "wait" he pressed his lips agents her soft lips. Ema smiled into the kiss Kousei broke of the kiss then stared into her eyes "maybe you should get some rest" he kissed her cheek.  
She pretty I'll give them that but she to good for them I'll make her love me. Kousei chuckled as he watched the night sky  
(if you guy want more let me know I am working on a Vampire Knight and Ouron one)


	2. Chapter 2 The morning after

Hey Guys! sorry this took me a long time to post I was not sure weather people would like the story seeing as a lot of you did I chosen to continue the story, if you guy have any ideas or help to make mine better let me now Enjoy :) if you like it let me know and I will write more on this. Also sorry this is so short I'm super buys right now with exams so sorry I will try to make them longer

"Oh hey your awake" Kousei said as he took a sip of coffee while resting his elbow on the kitchen counter. Ema smiled weakly at him.

"Can I get you a coffee, tea, or water or maybe some food?" Ema shook her head and walked over to him "Thank you for last night." Kousei smiled at her "You should get home your brothers will be worried about you" Ema smiled "Yeah…. I just don't feel like going home" She sighed. "why don't you sit down for a bit and call them at least let them know your okay.

Ema sat down on the sofa, When ever she looked at Kousei her heart raced, her chest got tight. Why did she feel like this he was a stranger but it felt like she had known him all her life. Ema picker her up phone and phone Ukyo.

Ema hands were shaking as she held the phone in her hands then. Ukyo panicked voice came down the other end of the phone. Ema explained she was with a friend of Tsubaki and Azusa. He said he would send them round to get her. Ema hang up the phone she felt like she was going to cry. She felt a strong arm warp around her shoulder. "Hear take this" Ema looked at the number

On the piece of paper "Its my number" Ema smiled "Thank you!" Ema and Kousei looked at each other Kousei placed his hand on her cheek, They moved their heads closer together. There lips touched Ema felt her body get hot. Kousei broke of the kiss and smiled at her "I-" There was a loud knock at the door

"You have five seconds to come out or we will brake it down" Kousei looked at Ema, he kissed her hand. Then shot up and stood in front of her. Ema stood in shock at the whole thing

"Kousei…." Ema whispered to her self As she grabbed hold of his arm...


	3. Chapter 3 Brother 'try' to help

Ema stood gripping to Kousei sleeve. Her heart was pounding through her chest. Kousei walked over to the door he let out a sigh then winked at Ema. The only think Ema could do was smiled weakly at him.

The door opened and two people smiled at Ema. Tsubaki and Azusa. "Hey we've all been really worried about you.." Azusa said as she pushed past Kousei to take his sister in his arms. "So mind telling us why you did not what to come home last night?" Ema blushed Kousei sighed. "She was just upset that's all."

Tsubaki grabbed Kousei by is collar and pushed him ageist the wall. "I was not asking you was I?!" "Well..." Kousei paused and smiled in a devilish way at his old co-worker. "Maybe is you were paying more attention to your little sister and how she feels then your jealousy then you would not how she feels!" Kousei pushed him of and strained his shirt. "Come on lets go!" The two brother walked Ema out of the room.

Kousei smiled as he folded his arms across his chest. He always did like a challenge father, brothers the lot. But he had never come across, protective brother that love their sister the way they do. However Ema her self was special she had a fire in her ear that's still waiting to be light by one person….

It had been a fue days, Ema was walking through the park, she wanted to clear her head and look back on the weeks events. She glanced down to the river and sat down on a park bench with a sigh.

She sat back on the bench and smiled to her self "You seem happier?" Ema glanced to see a Kousei and smiled. He sat down next to Ema his eyes seemed to sparkle "Can I ask you something?" Ema turned to face him and nodded "Would you like to come out to dinner with me" Ema blushed slightly and accepted his offer.

Once she had changed into a light blue dress she walked down in to the kitchen to get bottle of water from the fridge. "Hey- where are you going?" Ukyo asked her his hand resting on his hip. "Oh I'm just going out with a friend,… I hope you don't mind?" Ema smiled filially "No go have fun ill let the others know" Ema picked up the bottle and rushed out the house, Kousei was waiting for her outside "Why do I feel like someone watching us" Ema said as she got into the car "Don't worry about it" Kousei smiled then he quickly drove of he smiled soon faded


End file.
